Depois da Guerra
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Com a iminência da Guerra, Aiolia e Marin têm uma conversa esclarecedora sobre os seus reais sentimentos.


_**Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada.**_

_**Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.**_

_**Fic em resposta ao Concurso Fanfictions AnimeSpirit 2007. **_

* * *

**DEPOIS DA GUERRA**

_por Nina Neviani_

A lua cheia iluminava todo o Santuário dando quase a impressão de que ele brilhava, era, sem dúvida, uma cena linda de se admirar. Tudo parecia belo, harmonioso e calmo. Entretanto, alguns daqueles que serviam à Atena já sentiam que algo terrível aconteceria em breve.

Por isso, a amazona de Águia resolvera fazer uma ronda pelo Santuário. Andava ao mesmo tempo atenta e distraída. Atenta a todo movimento estranho, porém distraída com o caminho que estava percorrendo. Quando Marin se deu conta, percebeu que, ainda que não tivesse feito o caminho pelas escadarias do Santuário, estava próxima da quinta casa do zodíaco.

"_Deuses, porque eu tinha que vir justamente até aqui! Eu não devia estar tão perto da casa dele."_ A amazona, arrependida de ter ido até ali, mesmo que involuntariamente, já estava fazendo o caminho de volta quando escutou.

– Boa noite, Marin.

Ela sentiu seu sangue gelar.

– Boa noite, _cavaleiro de Leão_. – Ela disse, enfatizando a posição dele no Santuário, e indiretamente o recriminando por tê-la chamado pelo nome.

– Ora, para que tanta formalidade, _amazona de Águia_?

– Porque assim tem que ser. Desculpe-me, cavaleiro, mas tenho que continuar a minha ronda, se me dá licença...

– Não vá ainda.

– Eu _tenho_ que ir. Creio que você sabe tanto quanto eu que... algo muito grave está para acontecer.

– Então você também sente que uma Nova Guerra...

– Sim. – Ela o interrompeu, não deixando que ele completasse a frase que deixaria claro tudo aquilo que ela tentava convencer a si mesma que não aconteceria.

Aiolia respirou fundo antes de falar:

– E nem mesmo assim você nos dará oportunidade de admitirmos o que sentimos.

Marin estremeceu e se afastando, disse:

– Eu não sei do que você está falando, cavaleiro. Como eu já disse, eu tenho que...

– Já chega, Marin. – Percebendo que sem querer soara rude, desculpou-se e falou – A única coisa que você _realmente tem que fazer_ é parar de fugir. É admitir que sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você.

A voz da amazona estava adquirindo um tom desesperado.

– Nós não podemos. Você sabe.

– Nós podemos sim. Eu a amo, Marin. Nós de uma chance.

– Por favor, Aiolia, não. Nós temos que pensar na Guerra. Atena é mais importante do que os nossos sentimentos.

– Então você admite? Admite que me ama tanto quanto eu te amo?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e explicou:

– Você sabe que eu não posso negar.

Aiolia sorriu, entretanto logo voltou a ficar sério.

– Você tem razão quando diz que devemos pensar na Guerra. Não posso pedir que me deixe mostrar a você o quanto eu a amo, sendo que eu posso morrer na Guerra.

Marin olhou-o assustada.

– É uma possibilidade, e você como uma amazona de Atena deve saber.

Ela novamente assentiu, e o cavaleiro continuou.

– Mas se depois da guerra...

– Se depois da guerra...? – Ela incentivou.

A despeito de toda a seriedade do assunto, Aiolia sorriu.

– Se depois da guerra nós continuarmos vivos, acho que as suas desculpas acabarão. E ainda que elas não acabem naturalmente, eu não descansarei até conseguir dar um fim nelas.

Era verdade que ela já estava cansada de sufocar o que ela sentia por Aiolia, porém a guerra deveria ser a única coisa com a qual ela deveria se preocupar naquele momento. Mas depois que ela acabasse, ela realmente não teria mais desculpas.

Aquela ronda tirara um peso dos ombros da amazona, pois tinha decidido que se saísse da Guerra viva, e ele também, ela daria uma chance para o amor dos dois.

Mesmo sem querer, Marin sorriu.

– Boa noite, cavaleiro.

– Boa noite, amazona.

Quando ela já estava alguns passos mais distante, Aiolia, cujo rosto já não tinha nenhum resquício do sorriso de instantes atrás, disse:

– Tome cuidado, Marin, e não se esqueça que eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, Aiolia. Até depois da Guerra.

– Até depois da Guerra.

_FIM_


End file.
